Sounds Abound
Sounds Abound is the second half of the eleventh episode of Ready Jet Go!. Synopsis Sean is trying to work on a science project for Space Troops, but is interrupted by his friends’ constant noise. His search for a quiet place to conduct his experiment leads him to the realization that sound is exactly what his experiments needed all along. Plot Jet, Sunspot, and Face 9000 are playing tic-tac-toe in the garage. Sean arrives with a box. He says that he needs a quiet place to work on his sound experiment, as his mom's book club is at his house and were a distraction. Jet and Sunspot promise that they won't say a word. Sean unpacks all the supplies, and Jet makes a lame pun that earns a disapproving look from Sean. Jet asks what sound is, and Sean explains it to him. Jet is amazed by it. Sunspot wants to assist Sean with his experiment, but Sean wants to work alone. Jet tries to be quiet, but then yells at Sean, startling him. Then he apologizes and tries to be quiet again. Sean hits the bucket to see if it has a higher or lower pitch than the wood block. Carrot enters the room, and thinks that he has heard the oven timer ding, since he is making horseradish souffle. Jet clarifies that it was Sean's experiment. Sean hits the bucket again, but Carrot thinks that he was hard the oven timer and goes to get the soufflé. Carrot asks what Sean's experiment is about. Once he learns that it's about sound, he promises he'll be quiet. Carrot then asks how one can learn about sound in silence, but then realizes that he has to be quiet again. Sean tests two objects to see which of them is a higher sound. He hits the wooden block, but Celery comes in, and asks if they had heard the door just now, as she is expecting a package delivery. Jet tells her that they're doing an experiment. Celery goes to wait for her package in the other room. Sean guesses that if the knocking sound is made again, she'll come back, and Celery pops up to say she won't. Sean hits the wooden block again, and this time both Celery and Carrot enter the room. They end up landing in a bucket and wonder what they are doing there. They start flirting with each other, which grosses Jet out, prompting him and Sean to go outside. Outside, Jet decides to guard Sean. Sean hits a bell, which hypnotizes Sunspot. Strangely, he starts behaving like a normal Earth pet. Sean gets annoyed at this, and Jet goes to pack up the stuff. They go to the treehouse, where Sydney is playing "Commander Cressida Adventures". Sean remarks that this isn't going to be quiet. Sydney states that Commander Cressida doesn't back away from a battle with evil hamster robot people of the future. Sean sighs, and climbs down. Sydney asks what's bothering him. Jet tells her that Sean's trying to do an experiment, but has had bad luck in his house, Jet's house, and the yard. Sydney doesn't see anybody in Mindy's yard, so Sean decides to go there. At Mindy's yard, at first it seems pretty quiet, since Mindy is supposedly never in her yard. However, Mindy arrives, blowing her flugelhorn. Mindy says that she has to practice her flugelhorn outside. Sean decides to give up on the experiment. Mindy won't let Sean give up. Sean is touched by how much Mindy cares, but the only reason why Mindy even cares is because if Sean doesn't do his experiment, he won't go to astronaut school, and then he won't become an astronaut, and then he won't discover a new planet and name it after her, and it'll be all because of her flugelhorn. Sean assures Mindy that it isn't her fault. Jet and Mindy decide to go to the kitchen at Jet's house, and Mindy hopes that it won't be deep-fried lollipops again. This leaves Sean with just Sunspot. Sunspot decides that he wants to eat deep-fried lollipops and runs away, leaving Sean all alone. In the garage, Sean is glad to finally have peace and quiet. He is sure all the great scientists have worked alone, but can't think of any. Sean hits the wooden block and the metal can, and isn't sure which one makes the higher sound. Sean is then distracted by the sound of his footsteps. Face 9000 pops up, and says that he has come here for a little peace and quiet. Sounds are everywhere, except in space, since there's nothing for sound to vibrate off of, not even air, and that might be a little too quiet. Sean realizes that Face is right, since he's been looking for silence when he should have been thinking about sound. Sean goes to the kitchen, and finds Jet, Sydney, Mindy, Sunspot, Carrot, and Celery rhythmically cooking. Sean says that this is perfect. Carrot asks if they were making too much noise. Sean tells them to keep it up, as it is helping him think of an idea. Through the sound-making, Sean realizes how he can show how different objects make different sounds. Sean pours three cups of water, each with a different amount of water. The cups make different sounds. Mindy doesn't understand why that happens. Sean guesses it is because the sound waves slow down because they have to move through water. Mindy now understands it, since water is thicker than air. They have now figured it out. Carrot and Celery tell them that the best part is that they figured out together. Sean comes to the conclusion that the right sounds were all around him the whole time, and wonders why he didn't notice it before. Sydney and Mindy say it's because he wasn't listening. Sean states the moral of the episode -- that science is something to share. The kids make a musical melody with some cups of water. Sean says that the rest of the gang are allowed to come with him to his Space Scouts exhibition. They march out of the house, still making the same melody as before. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Mindy Melendez *Celery Propulsion *Carrot Propulsion *Face 9000 Learning Goals Sound travels in waves like light or heat, but unlike them, sound travels through vibration. So, in order for sound to travel, there must be something for sound to travel through. Sound can travel through air, water, and solid objects, but not through space. Trivia *This is the first episode that teaches about sound, the second being Not a Sound. *'Continuity error: '''Sean's space-themed group is referred to as "Space Troops", but is referred to as "Space Scouts" in all later episodes. *This episode, along with its sister episode, ''Mission to Mars, was the first episode to air in March. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Sean-Focus Episodes